frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ad morteem/Kroniki Arendelle/ Księga Pierwsza/ Wpis Siódmy
Bez przeszkód wrócili do zamku. Strażnik przy bramie ambasady szczęśliwie opuścił posterunek. Nie dałoby się przejść obok niego nie wzbudzając podejrzeń. Naturalnie mundur kapitana znaczyły plamy krwi. Oczywiście najgorsze co mogli zrobić to wziąć konie i z kopyta ruszyć w siną dal. Najpierw poświęcili czas na spożycie porządnego posiłku, choć Elsa wzbraniała się. Dopiero gdy Matthew wyjaśnił jej że czas poświęcony na przygotowania zwróci się z nawiązką ustąpiła. Kuchnia przygotowała podróżne racje składające się głównie z sucharów, podpłomyków, suszonego i wędzonego mięsa. Nie zabrakło również zwalczającej zmęczenie kawy. Matthew nawet nie próbował powstrzymać królowej przed wyjazdem. Wiedział dobrze, że to nic nie da. Na nic zdałyby się tłumaczenia o wyczerpującej przeprawie, o bólu który niewątpliwie ją dotknie. Nie czeka jej przejażdżka konno z postojami co pół godziny by mięśnie mogły odpocząć. Kolejnym problemem był stan psychiczny królowej. Prawdopodobnie doznała wstrząsu, jednak mężczyzna nie miał odpowiedniej wiedzy by jej fachowo pomóc. Postanowił jednak, coś.. spróbuję zrobić. Tymczasem Matthew wybrał dwa najwytrzymalsze konie zapasowe. Naturalnie ubrali się odpowiednio. Elsa zrezygnowała ze swojej lodowej sukni i założyła błękitny kożuch z futrem przy szyi, wełniane spodnie i buty jeździeckie. Oczywiście nawet w sukni nie byłoby jej zimno, ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Matthew ubrał się ciepło. Na standardowy mundur założył dodatkową parę spodni, ciepły płaszcz, szalik i czapkę schował w torbie. Władzę na czas nieobecności królowej miał sprawować baron Fergut. Zaczęli podróż na swoich koniach. Elsa na białym Płatku a Matthew na karym Piorunie. - Co godzinę będziemy zmieniali konie żeby się nie zmęczyły. Do północy chciałbym abyśmy przedostali się przez Masyw Północny. Wtedy staniemy na odpoczynek. Prześpimy się trochę, zjemy. O świcie wyruszymy do Hamaru i uratujemy Annę. Jakieś pytania? -zapytał Matthew Elsa nie mówiła nic przez chwilę - Czy to możliwe?- zapytała. Nie uśmiechała się jej wizja dziesięciogodzinnej jazdy bez przerwy. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała że będzie musiała stoczyć pojedynek z samą sobą. Tymczasem zaczął padać lekki śnieg. Matthew spojrzał na Elsę - Wszystko jest możliwe.. - powiedział , ale bez przekonania - Czy jest szansa, taka hipotetyczna że nie dotrzemy ? - Hipotetycznie, koń może złamać nogę albo podróżnik wpaść do przepaści, albo teoretycznie oczywiście może spaść lawina..oczywiście niekoniecznie śnieżna i pogrzebać żywcem… - zrobił pauzę i spojrzał na Elsę -Aha - mruknęła Dalsza droga przebiegała jednostajnym tempem. Nie forsowali koni skupiając się nie na szybkości lecz na wytrwałym parciu naprzód. Po trzeciej zmianie koni Elsę bolały już plecy uda a nade wszystko tylna część ciała. Matthew zdawał się być nie poruszony trudami podróży, lecz w rzeczywistości jemu też ból dawał się we znaki. Po czwartej godzinie jazdy Matthew zarządził krótki postój. Elsa z ulgą zsiadła z konia i usiadła w nietęgą miną. - Nie siedź w miejscu bo mięśnie ci zesztywnieją i nie będziesz mogła wsiąść z powrotem - usłyszała głos Matthew - Boli mnie - powiedziała - Oczywiście że tak, i będzie bolało bardziej,tak, tak przyzwyczaj się - odparł wesoło Elsa spojrzała na niego srogo gdy luzował popręg. ,,Jak on się zwracał do królowej!” - mówił jeden głos. Drugi kazał jej przełknąć dumę i pokazać mu z jakiej gliny jest ulepiona królowa. W tej chwili Elsa przysięgła sobie, że nie będzie kręcić nosem i marudzić, toteż odrzuciła pomoc Matthew w czasie wsiadania na konia. Matthew spojrzał na nią, na jej zacięty wyraz twarzy- nie bez uznania. Uśmiechnął się w duchu, osiągnął zamierzony skutek. Pewnie Elsa powtarza sobie teraz coś w stylu,, nie marudzić, ja mu pokaże” albo ,, niech zobaczy jaka twarda mogę być” Im wyżej się pięli tym zimniej było. Matthew opatulił się szczelnie kołnierzem i założył na czapkę kaptur. Elsa chyba nic nie wyczuła bo nawet rozpięła jeden guzik płaszcza. Zerwał się wiatr, a w połączeniu z płatkami śniegu utworzyła się zamieć. Ledwo widzieli drogę przed sobą. Przedzierali się między skałami pnąc się coraz wyżej aż Matthew rozpoznał przełęcz Gotów. Jednak było już bardzo późno. Przybliżył latarnie do zegarka. Za pięć minut północ. - Postaramy się jak najdalej przejść i znajdziemy miejsce na nocleg!- krzyknął Matthew by przekrzyczeć wichurę. Elsa kiwnęła głową. Mięśnie o których istnieniu nie zdawała sobie sprawy paliły żywym ogniem. Oczy kleiły jej się od zmęczenia. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz spadnie z konia. Zimno było nie do zniesienia. Grube ubrania nie dawały dość ciepła mężczyźnie toteż skulił się. siodle. Elsa dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę jak jest zimno, bo przypadkiem wylała trochę kawy na ziemię. Momentalnie zamarzła. Gdy zobaczyła kulącą się postać w siodle zbeształa siebie. Strzeliła lodowymi iskrami w Matthew. Na jego płaszczu pojawiła się warstwa lodowego materiału takiego samego jak w sukni Elsy. Matthew od razu poczuł różnicę. - Dzięki - powiedział Elsa tylko skinęła mu głową i znowu skupiła się na podróży. Matthew wypatrzył dziurę w skalę, która mogła być jaskinią. Dał znak Elsie. Podszedł do niej i przyświecił lampą. Nie była duża, ale uchroni ich od zamieci. Konie przywiązali po jednej stronie a po drugiej urządzili obozowisko. Matthew wyciągnął z juków naręcze chrustu i rozpalił ogień. Miłe ciepło zaczęło rozchodzić się po jaskini. Elsa wrzuciła śnieg do kociołka i postawiła go na ogień by się roztopił. Wrzuciła kawałki mięsa do środka. Po chwili można było jeść. Mięso smakowało wyśmienicie, zwłaszcza popite gorącą kawą, lecz Elsa niewiele zjadła. -Prześpijmy się, to nam doda sił - powiedział Matthew. Rozłożyli śpiwory i niezwłocznie wsunęli się w nie by zażyć nieco snu. Elsa nie mogła zasnąć. Była wycieńczona, ale ból nie dawał o sobie zapomnieć. Ponadto czarne myśli krążyły jej po głowie. Wydawało jej się, że znowu jest w tym pokoju i znowu zabija.. Jednak sen zwyciężył i przyniósł chwilowe ukojenie. Matthew wyszkolony by korzystać z każdej chwili by odpocząć zasnął prawie od razu mimo bólu i zimna, lecz nie spał snem głębokim. Obudziłby się na najcichszy odgłos wychodzący poza spektrum głosów natury. Wichura ucichła. Teraz słychać było tylko oddech dwóch osób i trzask płomieni ogniska. Elsa usłyszała skrzypienie śniegu. Nie spała już od dawna. Z początku było ledwie słyszalne, zagłuszał je górski wiatr, lecz z czasem słychać je było coraz bardziej. Królowa wysunęła się ze śpiwora. I usiadła na ziemi twarzą do wejścia do jaskini. ,,Ktoś się zbliża”- pomyślała. Kroki były już wyraźnie słyszalne. Ogień dogasał już, właściwie tlił się tylko mały płomyk, ale to wystarczyło by Elsa zobaczyła postać. Stała w cieniu, nie było widać jej twarzy. - Kim jesteś! - krzyknęła W odpowiedzi usłyszała tylko mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech, obrzydliwy rechot. Postać postąpiła krok by znaleźć się w kręgu światła które rzucało ognisko. Elsie włosy stanęły dęba. Twarz obcego była śmiertelnie blada, usta również, zepsute żółte zęby szczerzyły się do niej. Z piersi obcego ziała ogromna dziura z której obficie wylewała się krew. Mara zbliżała się do niej, ona nie mogła się poruszyć, jakby ktoś zalał jej nogi betonem. - Morderczyni!!! - wychrypiała postać - Nie!!- krzyknęła Elsa - Morderczyni!! -krzyknęła zjawa i wyjęła zza pasa nabijaną kolcami maczugę. Uniosła rękę z bronią by zadać śmiertelny cios.... - Aaaa - krzyknęła Elsa budząc się z koszmaru. Jej klatka szybko opadała i wznosiła się , cała zlana była potem. Matthew zaalarmowany krzykiem błyskawicznie stanął na nogi gotów odeprzeć ewentualny atak, który nie nadszedł. - To tylko sen..- powiedziała Elsa i uniosła się na łokciu. Matthew dorzucił drwa do ognia i usiadł koło niej. - Koszmar?- zapytał - Ten ambasador.., śnił mi się - wyszeptała i złapała się za głowę. - Czy sumienie już nigdy nie da mi spokoju? - zapytała Matthew westchnął cicho. - Zabicie człowieka to wielkie obciążenie psychiczne, zwłaszcza dla osoby o dobrym sercu, takiej jak ty. - Ale czy zapomnę? - Nie, ale poradzisz sobie z tym. Jesteś silną młodą kobietą, królową Arendelle- ty nie dasz rady? Z czasem sumienie da ci spokój. - A tobie daje?- zapytała Elsa - Cóż.. - przerwał Matthew - nie za bardzo. Zawsze robię wszystko by nie zabić..ale czasem w mojej pracy nie da się inaczej - powiedział smutno. - Tobie też za pierwszym razem było tak ciężko?- zapytała - Oczywiście, że tak. Przez parę tygodni nie mogłem dojść do siebie. - Pewnego dnia po prostu kazał mi ze sobą iść. W lesie poza miastem na polanie został wykopany grób. Obok niego zobaczyłem człowieka. Miał lniany worek na twarzy. Sir Robert powiedział, że to seryjny zabójca a więzienie to dla niego za mało. I tak po prostu kazał czternastolatkowi poderżnąć mu gardło.. -A proces, moi rodzice na to pozwolili? - zapytała oburzona Elsa - Jak już mówiłem, uznał że sam wymierzy sprawiedliwszą karę. Wziąłem do ręki nóż, lecz nie mogłem, po prostu nie mogłem tego zrobić. Wtedy Robert przystawił mi nóż do gardła.. - zrobił przerwę. Elsa zobaczyła, pojedynczą łzę spływającą mu po policzku. - Albo ty albo on - powiedział. No więc… - powiedział i zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką - stało się - Potworne - skomentowała Elsa -Sir Robert wpajał mi że dobrze zrobiłem - tu przerwał na chwile, sposępniał. Elsa ucichła na chwilę. Już wcześniej to zauważyła. Gdy tylko mówił o swoim mentorze głos mu się łamał, smutek widniał na jego twarzy. Czy to żal? - pomyślała czy co innego. - Matthew - zagaiła - Yhm - Nigdy nie mówiłeś jak trafiłeś pod opiekę Sir Roberta - niepewnie powiedziała bojąc się reakcji kapitana. Matthew drgnął. Usiadł wygodniej na ziemi i wbił wzrok w ziemię. - Cóż, na pewno chcesz wiedzieć? Elsa pokiwała głową, ale dodała - Jeśli jest to dla ciebie trudne nie musisz mówić - Nie, lepiej żebyś wiedziała - powiedział i pozostał na chwilę w milczeniu. Elsa niecierpliwiła się, ale nie naciskała go. W końcu zaczął. - To było gdy miałem siedem lat. Jak codziennie poszedłem nad morze gdy..... Matthew po zjedzeniu śniadania jak zwykle poszedł bawić się nad morze. - Tylko wróć na obiad!- krzyknęła przez okno jego mama - I nie porwij znowu spodni - dodał tata - Dobrze! - odpowiedział mały Matthew W drodze spotkał swojego przyjaciela - Marka. Był to piegowaty wysoki młodzieniec o rok starszy od niego. - Idziesz ze mną? - zapytał chłopiec - Nie - odpowiedział jego przyjaciel. Mama kazała iść mi na targowisko po cebulę. Spotkamy się później dobrze? - Jak chcesz - mruknął zawiedziony młodzieniec. W promieniu stu kilometrów od Arendelle było niewiele przystani. Głównie dlatego że przez prawie cały czas ciągnęły się. wysokie klify. Lecz w tym miejscu istniała luka w nieprzerwanej ścianie skał z kamienistą plażą i małą zatoczką, chroniącą zakotwiczone tam łódki rybackie bądź barki transportowe. W tym właśnie miejscu wyrosła osada Alesund Od lewej strony zatokę ochraniał kamienny falochron. Z niego Matthew zawsze lubił patrzeć na swoje miasteczko. Nie było duże, ale nie biedne. Często zawijały tu statki handlowe, z rozmaitymi dobrami. Bliżej zatoki znajdowały się magazyny w których składowano rozmaite rzeczy. Dalej domy mieszkańców tudzież hotele, noclegownie dla podróżnych. Matthew układał sobie stosiki kamieni a później w nie rzucał, lub budował zamki z kamieni i glonów wyrzuconych przez morze. Teraz akurat zajmował się tym drugim. Zbudował już basztę, drugą wieżę, później mur je łączący. Poszedł po glony bliżej plaży, podniósł wzrok na falochron. Normalnie o tej porze nikogo nie było. Rybacy wypłynęli wcześnie rano, a statki handlowe przybiły wczoraj. Ale teraz właśnie przybijała tam wielka, otwarta łódź z okrągłymi tarczami na bokach. Na jej pokładzie ujrzał brodatych muskularnych mężczyzn w rogatych hełmach. Pobiegł do zarządcy portowego Michaela. - Proszę pana jakiś statek przybija!! - krzyknął gdy dobiegł do jego budki. Michael wyszedł i natychmiast pobladł - Idź chłopcze, wznieś alarm!! Wikingowie!! - krzyknął na cały głos - Idź już!!- powiedział i chwycił za włócznię. Matthew zaczął biec do wieży dużego magazynu gdzie znajdował się dzwon alarmowy. Tymczasem najeźdźcy zeszli na ląd. Było ich ze trzydziestu - wszyscy uzbrojeni w topory skandynawskie, miecze nordyckie, dwóch również miało kusze. Wszedł na górę i chwycił za metalową pałkę. - Dong- uderzył raz - Dong- uderzył jeszcze mocniej - Dong, Dong, Dong - bił cały czas dopóki mu starczyło sił. Spojrzał w dół. Na plaży zobaczył Michaela.. - z roztrzaskaną czaszką. Połowa magazynów paliła się, wiał silny wiatr, pożar szybko się rozprzestrzeniał. Paru Wikingów nosiło łupy, reszta kierowała się do miasta. Należy dodać iż miasto posiadało straż, lecz nie mogła stawić zorganizowanego oporu. Strażnicy ginęli po jednym, dwóch, czasem trzech. Stawali do nierównej walki, w której wróg nie okazywał litości. Zalęknieni obywatele pochowali się w domach. Matthew chciał do domu, do rodziców, zbiegł po schodach, wybiegł z budynku. Pożar zbliżał się do jego domu!! Biegł przez ulicę. Żar bił go w twarz, potknął się o ciało. Ze zgrozą odkrył iż był to jego przyjaciel..z bełtem w piersi. Matthew płakał, biegł jak najszybciej , byle do domu. W końcu go zobaczył. Stał cały w płomieniach, lecz ucieszył się, bo zobaczył swoich rodziców, chciał do nich podbiec, ale zobaczył Wikingów. Jeden z nich odepchnął ojca Matthew i powalił jego mamę, przygniatając ją swoim ciężarem. Tata odepchnął go i wyszarpnął sztylet z pochwy u jego pasa. Pojawiło się więcej wrogów, jeden z nich podszedł do ojca Matthew i dźgnął go mieczem w plecy, raz i drugi. Matka krzyczała, płakała. Aż jeden z Wikingów wykrzyknął coś i zwolnił spust kuszy. Trafił w klatkę piersiową, bardziej na prawo. Mama Matthew wiła się z bólu, lecz jeden z wojów skrócił jej cierpienia ciosem topora. Matthew stał osłupiały za przewróconym wozem i patrzył na śmierć swoich rodziców. Widział twarz dowódcy, jego rudą brodę bliznę na oku i kaptur zrobiony z łba wilka. Poczuł rozdzierający pierś ból, ogarnęła go rozpacz. Obcy odeszli..on podszedł do zwłok i płakał..płakał najdłużej ile pamiętał. Płakał też wtedy gdy przybył oddział zbrojnych na czele z wysokim odzianym na fioletowo wąsatym mężczyzną. - Chłopcze.. - usłyszał głos. Ale nie poruszył się. - Sir Robercie, już ich nie ma - zameldował gwardzista. - Psiakrew!! - zaklął Robert i spojrzał na chłopca. Pociągnął go za ramię i podniósł. - Ja chce zostać! Z rodzicami - wybełkotał przez łzy Matthew - Oni nie żyją!!Musisz zapomnieć, chodź!! - powiedział i zabrał go Później gdy siedział przy ognisku Sir Robert powiedział: - Znam sposób na ból, praca, zajęcia, wysiłek, szkolenie. Będziesz gwardzistą Jego Królewskiej Mości! Wszystkiego cię nauczę. Przynieś wodę ze strumienia! Tu jest wiadro - wskazał na metalowy przedmiot. Wtedy wykonał jego pierwsze polecenie. I jak się okazało pierwsze z tysięcy. = - I tak właśnie poznałem Sir Roberta - skończył Matthew - Od tamtej pory zaczęło się moje szkolenie. Musiałem zawsze być czujny, na zawołanie Roberta. Po całodziennym ćwiczeniu, harówie budził mnie w nocy i kazał rozwiązywać zadania z taktyki. Jak zrobiłem to źle wymyślał różne kary. Noc w beczce, stanie w zimnej wodzie z ciężkim kamieniem nad głową, bieg w górę klifu z plecakiem wypełnionym kamieniami...to tylko niektóre. Tu Matthew przerwał, łza pociekła mu po policzku. - Ciągle pamiętam ten strach, ucisk w żołądku gdy wchodził. Gdy okazywałem jakiekolwiek uczucia, wrzeszczał na mnie. Mówił, że zawsze trzeba zachować spokój, kamienną twarz, pełen profesjonalizm. Ale z doświadczenia wiem, że trzeba pokazać miłą stronę w kontaktach z ludźmi, nabierają wtedy do mnie zaufania, a ci źli gdy podnoszę głos często miękną... - Z jednej strony uratował ci życie a z drugiej zamienił je w koszmar - wtrąciła Elsa z współczuciem - Cóż, można by to tak ująć - powiedział. Spojrzał się w ognisko - Wiesz gdy przekazano mi że umarł nie płakałem, nie byłem nawet smutny..nawet poczułem wtedy radość… - westchnął głęboko i zamilkł Elsa chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziała co. Przy tym jej własne cierpienia dzieciństwa wydawały się mrzonką, choć były w rzeczywistości nie mniej okrutne. - Cóż, gdyby nie to, nie byłoby mnie tu, całkiem możliwe. że ciebie też nie byłoby wśród żywych królowo - powiedział i uśmiechnął się, ale widać było że śmiał się nie szczerze - Żałuje tylko,że nie pochowałem rodziców, podobno wszystkie ciała Sir Robert kazał spalić. Nastała długa chwila milczenia Księżyc zasłonił gruby welon chmur. - Przepraszam Matthew - Za co? - Że byłam taka ciekawska i. - Drobiazg, przecież ty też opowiadałaś mi o swoim dzieciństwie, byłem ci to winien. Każdy czyn do czegoś nas prowadzi, uważam że nie ma przypadków. Wszystkie sploty wydarzeń pozornie przypadkowych mają według mnie cel, jakiś, odległy…Po tym nastąpiła chwila ciszy -Wiesz, chyba mi już, trochę lepiej - powiedziała Elsa - To dobrze, ciesze się, że jakoś mogłem pomóc. Szkoda, że tak się sprawy potoczyły.. - Grunt, że żyjemy i jesteśmy w tym razem- powiedziała Elsa - Tak- odpowiedział Matthew. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, aż kapitan otrząsnął się i spojrzał na zegarek - Odpocznijmy jeszcze z kwadrans i ruszamy- zarządził - Tak jest panie kapitanie- rzuciła kpiąco Elsa Po pół godzinie już byli w trasie, jechali do góry krętymi ścieżkami ku Hamarowi, by zdążyć na czas.. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania